Darkest Nights
by syfygirl20
Summary: My name is Eva. I am 20 year, my life completely changed when I ending up in a accident. No I do not see ghost or can see the future. No it is completely different and maybe outer worldly.
1. Chapter 1 (redone)

Declaimer-I do not own supernatural... I am just using some of the characters.-

Hi my name is Eva Carter.

When was a little girl, I used to believe that happy ending true because I believed that I had found my knight and shining armer.

I mean he was prefect.

His name was Logan Collins. When I had first met Logan he was ver romantic, charming, sweet, and honest. i hosently thought that I had found my knight.

Since, we had been together for so long I was thinking that Logan had loved me. But that had been a big lie.

It was our anniversary, we were together for two years.

I had decided to come home early and make a special dinner for the both of us. As I walk in the front door, I heard a bang from upstairs.

What the...

I decide to walk up the stairs. I finally reach the final step. I hear what sounded like a laugh or groan, I wasn't sure which it was. Then after hearing it, I realized that it came our room. I opening the door, to our room and I look in, when I see Logan having sex with my sister.

I stand in shock for what felt like for ever but in reality it was a few seconds. Finally, I just scream

"What is going on here?". That was when they saw me standing by the door.  
My sister went scream and began to covers her self just as Logan feel off the bed.  
That when Logan got up and began to try to explain what had happened or what was happening but I wouldn't listen. I just wanted to run and cry. Or anything for the matter just to get the pain and image of them out of my head.

So I ran,out of the house to my car. I decided to go to Stacy's house. I knew that Stacy could help me. I was half way there, when it started to rain. I didn't realize how fast I have been going until I saw something gray flash in front of my car window. I went put my foot on my brake, but my car wouldn't stop. I than begin to hydroplane. Since, I was unble to stop the car, it flipped over.

When I stopped rolling everything started to get dark and I saw a figure walk up to me.

when the darkness started to completely take over me and my eyes begin to close.

But what I did not know was that was the night my life changed for good.

Hi this the first time have written a story, I hope you all enjoy and if you can you please tell me what you think. if you can please let me know if i should continue. mostly I would like to tell you that I will slowly start to add in some of the characters from supernatural.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own supernatural-

...beep..beep...

What was that sound.

...Beep... beep

I feel my body start to move, than I go to open my eyes and as I do I readily closed my eyes cause the light to bright. So I blink my eye for a few minutes to get used to the brightness of the light.

After my are used to the light I looked around and I saw that I was hooked to a machine and there are wires and needles sticking out of me. I look at my surrounding and I see that I am in a white room, with tiled floors,and there was a second bed next to mine. The bed was covered by what looked like a sheet, and what like a blue sheet on top.

I was about to look at the rest of the room when I felt something move on top of my hand. I looked and it was my friend Stacy and she looked like she had not slept in a while. Stacy was my best and most trusted friend. Thought she felt more like a sister to me. Sadly to say, she was more of a sister to me than my own sisters. To them I am outcast, someone who was nothing but just a stepping stone. I know now that somethings are going to change. Because what happened with Logan was the last straw with me.

I guess for right now. the only thing that is more important is that I get better and out of the hospital.

I reached for Stacy's hand and I called her name and she sat straight up immediately. She looked like she was about to fall. But that was when I really saw how bad she looked. Her normally straight black hair was messed up, her normally done make- up was running, her clothes all trashed. I did not know better I would say she look she got into a really crazy party!

When she was able to straighten her self out she look at me.

"Oh my cheese cake, Eva are you okay, goodness you had us so worried and when you mom called and told me you where the hospital. I got here as fast as I could".

That when I knew that she was really scared. I was the only real friend that she had that had never back stabbed her, and did any thing behind back. Plus, I was the only one that she could tell her secrets to and not judge her. Plus, she was the same way with me.

She also their when I found out that I was adopted. That was one of the scariest times of my life. Lucky, she helped me thought it.

"Stacy it is okay, I fell as thought someone though me into a on coming truck, but I not going any where." I said.

Than then the doctor comes.

"Hello, Miss Carter how are you feeling to day?"

"Like someone though me under a truck," I said.

"Well, That is normal after an car accident, thought I have to say you are lucky to be alive. Considering after all of the blood loss you had. Well during your recovery, I will be your Doctor. You can call me doctor Barnes, while you are healing. Stacy is it okay if you step out for a bit I need to ask Eva a few a questions and check her injuries", said the Doctor Barnes.

-30 minutes later-

So I found out that I have a broken arm, two broken bones in my legs, and a few bruises and cuts that would heal quickly. Unfortunately, I will have to go therapy. After the doctor walked out my mom, and Stacy came back in.

Hey Eva, how are you doing with all this? I thought to myself besides feeling pain, I feel like someone just rip out my heart and completely destroyed heart and thought it to the lion.

I said, I guess numb with my emotions but pain with the injuries.

That when she just looked pissed but not at me but at the people that hurt me.  
But right now, I do not want to think about that.

So I said, Stacy before I blacked out, I thought I saw a black figure walking to my car. Do they know who saved me?

Stacy said, ...

Sorry, I think I am going to cut it off here, please tell me what you think

I want to wait to see what yall say before, I put up more.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any supernatural!

I know that this super short, I just wanted to get the story kicked off a bit to finally get to the good stuff! So no worries, I am going to try and post more tomarrow. So again thank you for reading!

Stacy said, " I really don't know much just their camera's out front were only able to caught the side of a man with brown-sh gold hair with what looked a buzz cut. He was wearing a light brown leather jacket, with blue jeans, black combat the sound, you would think that maybe there is someone else with them but unfortunately, they were unable to get a detailed read on anyone. I would say it like they don't want to be seen but that is just me. If I had a chance to see who it was or is I think, I would kiss them, but than again I would just settle for a thank you".

" I wonder if i will ever see them again, but the stuff you just described sounds a little familiar. By the way, when is mom coming back?" I asked. I wondered if she was ever able to get a hold of my uncle bobby.

"She should be here soon, but you get some sleep or at least rest your eyes." said Stacy. She looked like she had gotten in a fight with a raccoon and it sadly, looked like the raccoon had won.  
I will just don't think that I could completely go to sleep, it just didn't feel at a time.

Finally, Stacy left to get ready for the day, I was waiting for my mom to get back. When the drugs finally kicked in finally taking in to complete darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer- I do not own supernatural

Outside of the hospital

"So what we do know is that we know where she is, so what do we do now?" said a man. "Well, sammy we do what we always do best, stay away. This is clearly the best thing for her, I mean after what happened I don't think I can put her thought that again," said dean.

But what happened wasn't even our fault, she had already been haunting even before we came along. If anything it was a good thing we found her when we did or either she just might be dead. Besides Bobby would want us to look after her," sam replied with a frown on his face.

Dean still wasn't sure is this was the best idea, to even come back to town to see Bobby's niece. "Alright man let just get to the hotel and crash. We both know that we need it, said Dean said.

Eva's Dream

Eva was walking to her car to pull out a shot gun full of rock salt. She had been investaing a ghost that has been killing people that are responsible for her death. So far, over Four people where killed all where men except one for one woman.

Thier names where Peter Moore, James Christianson, Patrick Aaronson, and last but not least Kira Moodly. As of now she was able to figure out their had to been of atleast one more person responible for her death. That would the shieff's son, Jake Morson.

Now the name of the ghost is Ashley Benson. She was found to be raped and beaten to death but the murderer was never found.

Eva was the computer files that she had found for the ghost. "Damn girl, why would this happen to you?". Just than the lights and the computer just shoot off, and than a computer come back with a young female on the screen. She looked like she was asking for help, and that she is begging for someone to stop. But whatever is happening they refuse and instead start to attack her. Eva can tell that she has beaten badly, and that is when one is getting the idea for the others to rape her. That must of been the moment she just figured she was dead. Because the moment he pulls it in, she is just standing over her body with complete disgust.

Than a second later, when she is gone the man brakes her neck and the leave her beaten body.

The man that raped her was the shieff's son Jake Morson, the one she saving for last.

(One thing is that I forgot is that Eva is able to see what has happened. I guess you can say is that she is a bit psychic.)

Than the computer goes dark, and everything comes back on as if nothing has happened. That is she get up and makes her way to the sheriff house to have a meeting with Jake.

After the car ride there, she could hear a male screaming coming from the house. When she went to get in the house, two very large come out of the house with Jake right behind them. When one says,"Okay, Now is the time you are going to tell us what the hell did you do to piss of the ghost so bad". Jake tried to pull off an innocent face and saying ,"I don't know I haven't done anything to anybody".

Even no one had any clue that Eva was even behind them.

"I can anwser that one, see princess here had raped and four beaten to death the innocent by the name of Ashley Benson. They were never caught because princess had his dad cover up the whole thing so none of them were ever caught", replied Eva in a voice of disteasted.

"And who are you miss?" said the tallest man and from Eva point of view he almost looked like a giant.

"The name is Eva Carter and you boys might be?" she asked with a shot gun pointed down in hand.

"Sam and Dean Winchester", said the younger one with the blonde-ish brown hair.

"Oh hey, not willing to bust up the love fest here but there is a ghost here that is trying to kill me" said the smart ass.

"No duh, Princess we all know that but at this point I am willing to let her kill you if you don't shut the hell up is that clear?" with that he just shut up. "Now you both want to look after him while I take care of her than that would be every helpful".

"No wait a minute Indiania, Sam and I will take care of the ghost and make sure you both don' t get hurt" said Dean.

"No thank you Handsome, this damsel does not need a knight infact I know that this ghost would let you set a feet near her grave", said Eva with a smile.

With that Dean just snorted and said "sweetheart every Damsel needs saving". "Well if your so positive than shall we go to her grave than" said Eva.

10 minutes later

They had arrived to the grave, when Sam and Dean both tried to get to the grave and the were both pulled back on the ground. "See told you wouldn't even to able to get to the grave", said Eva. Than she just grab the shovel and dug a hole without complain. In which, dugging took about 2 hours when she took out rock salt and gasoline.

Dean said "Man this is just not right".

Than she pored them top of the body and said " Don't worry Ashley, we will make sure Princess dumd ass will pay for what he did to you, I promise". That is when she appeared and was burned into where is she meant to be since the day her life was taken.

A few days later, the evidence was against Jake and his father was taken and given to police and the shieff lost his job, and was sentenced to 25 years in prison and Jake was sentenced for life. No death because death would have been to easy for him that was forsure.

"Well thanks for the help boys, I now know why bobby likes you guy so much". She laughed and walked to her car as the boys look at her.

End Dream

Eva wakes up, dreathing really heavy, thinking what the?


End file.
